


梦魇

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: All深深cp不定OOC章节间联系不强也可以当短篇合集看





	1. 暖风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我已不知在这梦魇中沉沦了多久 仿佛永远都不会醒来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 125大三角 双*long? qiu*禁 11病*娇 55切黑 有32提及 OOC  
> 慎点  
> dbq11和55大概都被我写成了情绪极度不稳定的变*态
> 
> 只是名字相同而已  
> 和真人无关  
> 上升不可

Chapter 1. 暖风

【我已不知在这梦魇中沉沦了多久】  
【仿佛永远都不会醒来】

“啪.“  
是电灯开关的声音  
”滋…滋…”  
细微的电流声在静谧的空间里回荡  
传入李振宁的耳中仿佛被放大了无数倍  
【这是第几天了？】  
他努力地想  
大脑却似坠入了深海  
神经元的突触间失去了连接

“啪嗒…啪嗒…啪嗒…”  
脚步声  
像是做工优良的皮鞋和木质地板碰撞发出的回响

“让我来看看，我沉睡的小考拉在哪儿呢？”  
甜美的蜜嗓  
带着能腻死人的宠溺

李振宁的指尖瑟缩  
用尽全身的力气把自己揉向沙发的角落  
仿佛这样就不会被发现  
然而身体却不受控制  
左腿抬起又落下  
脚踝上的铁环相撞  
发出了清脆的呻吟

“找~到~你~了~”  
李汶翰面上现出温柔的笑意，快步走向罩着灰色绒布的沙发

这个房间其实很空旷  
有一张有着四角床柱的大床  
一张罩着灰色绒布的沙发  
一张餐桌  
一张摇椅  
还有一面巨大的落地窗  
挂着厚重的灰色窗帘  
没有漏出一丝阳光

沙发背对着房门  
李汶翰一进门就看到了沙发背后露出的几丝粉橙色  
但他偏偏就要呼唤他的小考拉  
仿佛是亲密爱人间的捉迷藏  
仿佛是小考拉为了怕他找不到而故意发出了声响

李汶翰在沙发的另一侧坐下  
打开了手中的摄像头  
看着李振宁  
静静地欣赏

他不急  
他们有的是时间

李振宁穿着他今晨给他换上的黑色睡衣  
顺滑的丝绸柔软的包裹着他  
勾勒出宽肩 细腰  
诱人的线条

李汶翰又想起他们一起出道后不久的那次乐华演唱会  
一样的黑色上衣 黑色裤子  
宽腰封紧紧地将李振宁束缚  
禁欲的造型  
却被他在舞台上扭得勾人心魄  
想到这里  
他开始觉得今天的西装裤有些紧绷

—  
是从什么时候开始的呢  
李汶翰试着回想

是成团后他总是凑上来的毛茸茸的脑袋？  
是拍摄间隙偷偷靠在他背后休息的温度？

或许更早  
是出道夜紧握的双手和他眼中闪烁的泪光？  
是训练室里他垂着头无声滑落脸颊的泪滴？

【不不 都不是】  
李汶翰用力攥紧了手中的摄像头  
肱二头肌和三角肌的线条酝酿着暴虐的力量  
是他毫不在意和其他人拉拉扯扯贴近耳语的亲密！  
是他拽着比自己小的弟弟撒娇时喊出的“哥哥、哥哥”！  
是他总在机场推搡中毫无防备撞入他人怀中的投怀送抱！

是的  
毫无防备  
就像现在  
他还是这样毫无防备的躺着！

李汶翰拿着摄像头  
从李振宁脚踝开始  
一寸、一寸的向上拍摄  
让摄像机代替他的手  
抚摸李振宁身体的每一个角落  
被铁环摩红的脚踝  
被丝绸缠绕的劲腰  
被吻痕覆盖的肌肤  
被齿印割裂的颈后  
还有被蹂躏红肿的双唇  
和被恐惧遮蔽的双眼

【不够 还不够】  
李汶翰伸出右手  
轻轻的  
挠了挠李振宁的脚心  
李振宁的脚趾不自主的卷曲  
是无法被安眠隔绝的原始反射  
他的睫毛也微颤  
似乎无法承受这样温柔的挑逗

摄像头正对着李振宁的脸  
红灯一闪 一闪  
贪婪地记录着他每一丝表情的变化

“啧。怎么这么快就没电了”  
李汶翰不快的皱眉  
他站起身 弯下腰 探过头去  
双唇相触  
亲密厮磨  
又暴力的撬开李振宁的唇瓣  
用舌在他的唇齿间肆虐  
用齿撕咬他肉感的下唇  
只恨不得将他吞吃入腹  
直到尝到铁锈的滋味才恋恋不舍的离开

“深深乖哦 我马上就回来哦”

“啪嗒…啪嗒…啪嗒…”  
脚步声渐渐远离  
然后是门落锁的声音

—  
开门时似是漏进了一丝微风  
暖暖的  
像是远处传来的歌声  
“某一刻 暖风将你眼波吹皱”  
极尽温柔

李振宁却指尖微颤  
而后蔓延到全身  
仿佛打了寒颤  
浑身颤抖不止  
咀嚼肌剧烈的收缩  
上下牙不停地碰撞  
汗水像是终于被释放  
给丝绸染上了一片蝶状的深影

骨骼肌终于厌倦了收缩  
停止了颤抖  
李振宁挣扎着睁开了双眼  
又立刻闭上  
昏暗的黄光竟异常刺眼

【可能是药效弱了一点】  
他试探着抬了抬胳膊  
却无法把手抬过头顶  
他依旧无力  
而铁链重若千斤  
拽着他  
不停下坠

【算了】  
努力抬起的头摔回抱枕  
【又能到哪儿去呢】  
李振宁看着眼前一切  
一切 都是那么熟悉

这是他们9人一起生活了许久的别墅  
在unine解散后一起买下来的纪念  
成团5周年的纪念日  
他们一起回到这里  
他却再也未能离开

笼中鸟  
掌中雀

—  
淅淅索索  
是谁拧动了门锁

【他这么快就回来了嘛 还以为能多休息一会】  
李振宁缓缓地闭上了眼

关门声过后  
却是一片异常的安静  
没有皮鞋的声响  
也没有人靠近

只有电流的声音  
仍在不倦的“滋…滋…”

【是谁】  
李振宁没想到今天竟然还有别人回来  
明明李汶翰在的时间都不会有其他人

又不知过了多久  
身边的空气突然被搅乱  
温暖的气息从身后将他包围  
仿佛曾经在机场  
让他安心的假象

“深深 我知道你醒了 你睁开眼睛看看我嘛”  
粘乎乎的小熊软糖  
下巴搭在李振宁的肩膀  
侧脸贴着侧脸  
甜蜜的撒着娇

“深深 深深 你看看我嘛 这么久不见你不想我嘛  
我都两个月没见深深哥了  
我好想你啊“  
抱着李振宁的双臂逐渐收紧  
“这两个月 都谁来看过你啊  
谁来陪你陪得最多啊  
大哥？明明？夏瀚宇？  
你告诉我嘛”  
嘉羿笑着  
眼角却逐渐紧绷

“深深 深深  
你不理我  
那我们今天就去玩你最喜欢的窗帘好不好？  
…  
你不回答我就当你答应了”  
嘉羿把李振宁从身后抱起  
走向窗边  
嘴里嘟囔着  
”深深你又瘦了 怎么不好好吃饭  
他们都不会照顾人  
以后我得多来“

铁链拖在地上  
叮咣的声响  
奏响夜晚的序章

 

—  
后背一阵冰凉  
坚硬的触感  
裸露在外的皮肤  
却又感到了久违的暖光  
舒展开来

“深深 现在是傍晚  
夕阳可美了  
你真的不睁开眼睛看看么”  
嘉羿托着李振宁  
将他束缚在自己与玻璃之间  
仿佛如此他就无法再逃离自己的怀抱

【阳光 】  
【有多久没见到阳光了】  
【哪怕就看一眼也好】  
李振宁睁开双眼  
回避着身前那人的视线  
脖颈扭成脆弱的弧度  
望向窗外

夕阳西下  
金色的阳光洒在园中  
绿植叶叶舒展  
花朵染上金边  
一切都是那么温柔  
他想起曾经  
他最爱在微博上用叶子的小表情  
偷偷地回应喜欢他的桉叶们  
想起在舞台上尽情挥洒的表演  
想起那些为了博取他关注倒举的灯牌

一滴眼泪  
从他的右眼溢出  
划过面颊  
滴落在嘉羿的手背

嘉羿举起手贪婪地吸走那滴泪水  
接着  
从下颌 唇角 面颊 到眼角  
将泪痕一点一点  
全部舐去

“深深 我最喜欢你的眼睛  
总是那么深情  
特别是想起你的粉丝的时候  
那么温柔 那么宠溺”  
嘉羿痴迷的盯着李振宁夕阳下的侧脸  
手从衬衫的下摆探入  
拇指在腰间摩挲  
皮肤战栗起一片片颗粒

“你看 你那么久不晒太阳  
肤色都不够深了  
都要变成浅浅了  
以后我天天都带你晒太阳好不好”  
嘉羿的手向上抚摸  
在胸口处留恋打转

“深深  
你看看我  
告诉我你最喜欢的就是我  
你的小熊软糖  
我就每天带你晒太阳好不好”  
嘉羿把头靠在李振宁的胸口  
舌头挑逗着他胸前的凸起  
唾液浸湿了衬衫  
“好不好 好不好”  
嘉羿模糊不清的呢喃着  
用力咬上李振宁胸口的凸起

“啊！”  
一声急促的痛呼  
铁链的碰撞  
用尽全力推搡的双手  
徒劳无功

嘉羿唇舌在李振宁胸口处舔弄  
右手顺着他的后背向下滑  
在臀缝间随意揉弄了两下  
就伸出食指缓缓探入

李振宁用力的咬住下唇  
不肯做声  
嘉羿搅动着食指  
感觉他逐渐适应  
又加了第二根 第三根手指

李振宁却始终不肯看他  
只是盯着窗外下沉的红日  
眼神逐渐平静 

 

—  
“哐当”  
门被甩上的声音  
“啪嗒…啪嗒…”  
皮鞋敲击地面的声响  
“我的小考拉又躲到哪儿去了？”

【他回来了】  
李振宁全身瞬间紧绷  
下身也一阵收缩夹紧了嘉羿的手指  
“看来深深等不及了”  
嘉羿漫不经心的呢喃  
他抽出手指  
直起身  
把李振宁转向窗外  
从背后拥住他  
这是嘉羿最喜欢的姿势

李振宁感到嘉羿的坚挺顶开了他的臀缝  
又看到他在窗户的倒影中  
伸出食指  
向他比了一个“嘘”的手势  
唇角勾起邪恶的弧度  
【你也不想被大哥发现吧】  
垂下眼  
猛的一顶  
长驱直入

李振宁还是没能忍住那一刻撕裂般的疼痛  
手脚乱动  
带起铁链淅索  
李汶翰的脚步声靠近  
一边掀开厚重的窗帘  
一边说着  
“你怎么躲到这来的…嘉羿你怎么在这？！”

李汶翰一拳揍向嘉羿  
嘉羿也不躲闪  
头枕在李振宁的肩膀  
嘴里含着李振宁的耳垂  
含糊不清的说着  
“当然是因为想深深了”

青筋暴起的肉棒  
仍在李振宁的菊穴中进进出出  
逐渐润湿的肠道  
带出“啪滋 啪滋”的水声  
显得分外淫糜

李汶翰的拳头砸在落地窗上  
带起的震动逐渐扩散  
顺着李振宁靠在窗边的额头  
传入前庭  
搅动出一片眩晕

“嗯…”  
摩擦过前列腺  
无法抑制的快感  
终于还是克制不住地呻吟出声  
李振宁的意识逐渐下沉  
【藏起来】  
【把意识藏起来就好了】  
这样就可以不承认在痛苦中依旧沉沦的人是自己

 

—  
李汶翰靠在窗边看着  
拿着摄像机对准李振宁的方向  
看着嘉羿把李振宁压在落地窗上用力的操干  
看着李振宁脸上扭曲的痛苦与欢愉  
又想起了他们还是unine的曾经

嘉羿 每次都是嘉羿  
总是在他不在的时候趁虚而入

分明他才是大哥  
嘉羿却总是用保护者的姿态凑在李振宁身边

这次也是  
自己不过才出去拿个设备  
回来考拉就已经被嘉羿操进去了

“你有完没完”  
李汶翰眉头紧皱  
不耐烦的踱步

“早着呢 深深里面又湿又软 我怎么舍得离开”  
嘉羿说着又往李振宁的敏感点上狠狠一撞  
“嗯…”  
李振宁的脸无力的蹭在窗边  
双眼失焦的望向虚空  
黑色衬衫轻飘飘的挂在身上  
四肢无力的垂落  
任由铁链随着肉体的碰撞发响  
透着凌虐的美感

“要么一起来？好歹咱们俩也是营业cp 我不介意”  
嘉羿嘴上说着  
手上却把李振宁越箍越紧  
腰上也越发用力

“这可是你说的”  
李汶翰把摄像机固定在旁边  
走上前去  
解开皮带  
释放出早就蓄势待发的坚挺  
左手牵起李振宁的手握住两个人的茎身  
上下滑动  
右手毫不犹豫的撕开李振宁的衬衫  
揉捏胸前的凸起  
曾经健康的蜜色胸膛因为长久的不见阳光已经有些发白  
新旧错落的吻痕红青交错  
显得触目惊心

“害怕么？”  
李汶翰温柔的看着李振宁  
李振宁的头随着嘉羿的撞击一点一点 没有回应

李汶翰的右手食指  
从李振宁的前胸  
划过肚脐  
划过下腹  
转向臀瓣  
划过臀沟  
停在菊穴的入口  
“害怕么？”  
李汶翰贴着李振宁的嘴唇笑着问道  
没有回应

李汶翰贴着嘉羿的肉棒探入一根手指  
李振宁的面上闪过一瞬扭曲  
两根  
三根  
李振宁的菊穴被扩张到了极限  
穴口微微颤抖  
穴肉充血  
红的发紫

李汶翰抽出手指  
将肉棒靠在穴口旁  
抵着李振宁的额头再问  
“害怕么？”

李振宁嘴唇微微蠕动  
似乎在说“不要”  
“害怕了就叫哥哥 像以前一样叫哥哥”  
李振宁溢满生理泪水的双眼里透着恳求  
仿佛折射着星光  
李汶翰吻去他的泪水  
却不为所动  
“叫哥哥”

“哥哥... 哥哥......啊~…”  
李振宁叫出哥哥的瞬间  
嘉羿眯起双眼  
发狠的冲撞李振宁的敏感点  
积累的快感终于达到顶点  
白浊随着李振宁的尖叫喷涌而出  
溅在自己和李汶翰的小腹  
缓缓地随着重力下流

“真乖”  
李汶翰在李振宁的唇上轻啄  
“乖孩子 就能得到奖励”

李汶翰双臂发力  
抬起李振宁的双腿挂在臂弯  
李振宁双瞳惊恐的散大  
下一刻  
李汶翰的肉棒就贴着嘉羿的冲进了他的体内  
高潮过后敏感后穴无法承受这种刺激  
李振宁再也承受不住  
失去了意识

失去意识之前  
他仿佛在窗外的暮色中  
瞥到了一双狭长上挑的眼

 

TBC


	2. 男孩别哭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【是不是每个夜晚都要这样】  
> 【为了爱】  
> 【去用清醒交换】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翰宁院/羿往情深/栎深  
> 主124 ‘温柔’大哥line  
> 开头接上文125
> 
> OOC预警  
> 无逻辑  
> 鬼/畜44  
> Bao/力自行车  
> 文风致郁(?)  
> 慎点
> 
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可
> 
> \--  
> 灵感来自【男孩别哭】 — 海龟先生

Chapter 2. 男孩别哭

 

【是不是每个夜晚都要这样】  
【为了爱】  
【去用清醒交换】

 

—

意识  
仿佛一叶扁舟  
浮浮沉沉

身后被过度撑开的饱胀  
暴风骤雨般毫不停歇的冲顶  
快感过后只剩下麻木  
内脏的神经传递的信号模糊而遥远

但皮肤的精细触觉  
还在锲而不舍的向大脑反馈

颈前的皮肤被撕扯得生疼  
喉结处的禁锢迫使他张口用力呼吸  
是在岸边搁浅的鱼

耳廓的软骨被湿热的触感包裹  
舌苔摩擦着耳后  
但他沙哑的嗓子再发不出呻吟

睫毛的缝隙中  
惨白的墙面  
在昏黄灯影中  
映射出三个交缠模糊的倒影

夜  
怎么那么长

意识再度抽离

 

\--  
辛辣的味道  
刺激着鼻腔  
曾经他最喜欢的滋味

“森森 森森  
起床了  
我做了你最爱吃的重庆小面  
再不吃就凉了”  
身后被人紧紧的抱着  
身上又压上来一人的重量  
无法呼吸

嘴唇被谁含住  
重重的吮吸  
经历了一夜早已麻木的唇瓣  
竟也能感到一丝疼痛

双睑间透入光亮  
李振宁看见他微颤的睫毛  
苍白的皮肤  
白金色恍若透明的发丝  
和右眼睑上猩红的三角

“是啊深深 天亮了 快起床了”  
身后传来的嗓音甜蜜  
却是恶魔的低语

李振宁的身体被提起  
靠在李汶翰的胸膛  
热度没有布料阻隔  
滚烫的烙印在他肩甲  
痛温觉却早已失衡  
只觉得相触的界面像是结了冰  
寒冷刺骨

“深深 你怎么在发抖啊 是大哥的怀抱不够温暖么？嗯？”  
“…有点冷…”  
“正好昨天给深深买了新衣服呢，深深想试试么？”  
李汶翰手掌滑过李振宁的腰际  
眼神里是满满的恶趣味

“森森肯定也饿了，我去把面给你端过来”  
面前的人直起身  
笑容还是温柔的甜美  
眼睛扫过两人  
蓝色的美瞳还透着笑意  
只是眼睑的红色略有些暗沉

面似乎放了一会  
已经不再冒着热气  
隐隐的有些凝固的油光  
浇头是艳红的辣子  
点缀着翠绿的葱花  
有些诱人

胃 却在抗议  
仿佛已经提前感受到了疼痛  
不断挛缩  
食道的平滑肌也跟着蠕动  
自下而上  
传到咽喉  
化作抑制不住的干呕  
红了眼眶

“怎么 森森不是最喜欢我下面给你吃么？  
现在连面都不想吃了么？”  
管栎端着面坐在床边  
用筷子夹起面条  
轻轻的吹了吹  
“森森乖 张嘴 啊…”  
李振宁却只是低着头抿着嘴  
怎么也不肯  
“吃！”  
面条贴在嘴唇  
火辣辣的的滋味  
他更加不敢张嘴

“这个面 你今天是一定要吃的”  
管栎还是笑着  
面碗放到一旁  
左手掐住李振宁的下颌  
毫不怜惜

咬肌一阵酸痛  
终还是合不紧了  
面被塞入齿间  
筷子粗暴的戳着上颚  
辣油流入喉腔  
窒息般的呛咳

“管栎 不要那么粗暴  
一会还有更好玩的呢 别把深深憋坏了~”  
“你怎么还没走？今天轮到的是我”  
管栎头也不回  
盯着李振宁通红的眼眶  
继续把筷子捅向深处

“我这两天的日程cancel了，当然要多陪陪深深了”  
李汶瀚捧着一个黑色礼盒走来  
怪异的郑重  
“而且深深最近胃口变大了，一个人根本满足不了他”

“是么 森森？”  
管栎放下筷子  
温柔的抹去李振宁唇边的残渣  
又轻轻拭去散落在他身上的红油  
“果然还是那么贪心啊”  
狠狠掐住李振宁胸前红肿的凸起  
满意的看到他因为疼痛而瑟缩

“深深你看看大哥给你买了什么？”  
揭开的盒盖  
黑色光滑的布料  
白色的四叶草  
猩红的链条  
红白的方巾  
水滴形的项链坠张牙舞爪  
黄色的宝石是来自深渊的凝视

那是他最温暖的回忆  
也是这场噩梦的起始

 

\--  
他一直都不是一个自信的人

UNINE解散后  
只有他  
没有公司照拂  
变得不温不火  
好像又回到了青你以前的日子  
那些繁华  
都似梦一场

每个夜晚  
再没有了吵闹的伙伴  
只一人光着脚站在阳台  
望着霓虹的喧闹  
怀念着曾经

也不知从哪一天起  
他再也受不了夜的孤寂  
画上浓妆  
走入了黑夜

【boy boy in isolation】  
【buy buy buy buy buy a one night stand】  
他的清纯又带钩的眼神  
他曾令粉丝疯狂的舞姿  
他随歌声摇曳的腰肢  
是放纵最完美的资本

每到夜色降临  
总有一个新鲜的怀抱  
酒精和药物  
用清醒去交换被爱的感觉

直到那天  
在陌生的人群中  
被拥入熟悉的怀抱  
他们在他耳边  
反复诉说着爱他

台上的live band  
摇摆着吟唱  
【男孩别哭】  
【美丽世界的孤儿】  
【可我的心】  
【我的家】  
【在哪里】  
【在哪里】

他脸上挂着深深地泪痕  
眼泪从黑色眼线的包围中不停逃逸  
左眼红痕的邪魅妆容  
被泪水融化  
和着黑色的晕染  
滑稽的像个小丑

他把头埋入他们怀中  
他们温柔的拭去他的泪水  
如同在大厂的曾经  
【乖哦 不哭哦 不哭哦】  
【不怕不怕 我们找到你了】

他闭上眼  
被牵着离去  
不知要走向哪里  
手指却紧紧扣住  
攥的发白  
跟随他们  
就像跟着希望

那天他跟着他们回到酒店  
前后都被填满  
却感到久违的充实  
滚烫的液体流入他的身体  
让他的血液重新流动了起来

他隐约记得  
那时的他们还存着年长者的温柔  
哄着他陪着他  
用他们的体温  
将他从悬崖的边缘拉回

于是直到双脚被锁上镣铐  
他也只有表面的挣扎

他早就筋疲力尽  
用这样的方式  
时刻拥抱在一起  
让他们的温度  
带走他的孤独

 

他已经明白  
爱  
要用清醒交换

 

TBC/缘更


	3. Ad Mortem Festinamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱又如何  
> 罪又如何  
> 还不是  
> 在奔向死亡  
> Ad Mortem Festinamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翰宁院/栎深  
> 124 ‘温柔’大哥line  
> 可以当成接上文也可以单独看
> 
> -  
> OOC  
> 无逻辑  
> 鬼/畜11和44  
> Bao/力PWP  
> 重/口预警  
> 不喜勿入  
> 慎点
> 
> —  
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> —

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

老福特最近不给面子

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  
爱又如何  
罪又如何  
还不是  
在奔向死亡  
Ad Mortem Festinamus  
-

哗啦...

哗啦...

铁链和铁环摩擦

像是古旧的中世纪城门

吊桥在人力的作用下被一点一点拉起

李振宁的双腿如同残破的桥板  
被镣铐牵着慢慢升高  
他的四肢被迫打开拉成”大“的形状  
他的躯体悬在半空  
只第六第七胸椎努力的伸展着去够那床单

还有发丝  
沿着后仰的脖颈垂下  
将将触到枕头的边缘

也许还要加上黑色衬衣的链条  
猩红色或直或弯  
如一条条盘踞着的毒蛇  
不怀好意的吐着信子

管栎跪在床边  
左手捧着李振宁的下颌  
右手拿着眼线笔小心翼翼的  
一笔一笔沿着睫毛的边缘勾勒着  
”怎么感觉还是不对“  
他端详着  
眼线笔在他的手上化成一片深黑的墨迹  
”李汶翰你看看“

那边的守城人终于把铁链拉到了满意的高度  
坚实的上臂青筋暴起  
牢牢的把铁链拴好  
才抬眼看去  
”嗯？让我看看呢~“  
他的手顺着铁链滑过李振宁的脚踝  
用最暧昧的方式一路上行  
停在左眼的眼睑轻轻拨弄纤长的睫毛  
像是忽然想到了什么  
李汶翰把手指送到自己口中狠狠一咬  
留着鲜血的指尖从李振宁左侧的眉峰起始  
跨过眼睑的正中  
拉出一条笔直的血线  
”这才是我们找到的深深“

美丽又妖异  
堕落到濒临破碎  
如同降生于生命终点的海妖  
叫嚣着诱惑每个路过的水手  
一同沉沦

”他睡了几个小时了“  
”6个小时“  
”睡得真香啊“  
管栎摸了摸李振宁的头发  
“该叫他起来了”  
他把手伸到李振宁颈后  
红白的方巾在那里打了个活结  
他拽住方巾的两端  
缓缓用力  
被紧紧包裹的脖颈愈发清晰

李振宁的面色逐渐发红  
四肢不自主的抽搐  
又被镣铐阻拦  
他的胸廓急促扩张着  
肋间肌被负压吸入  
肋骨一根根外翻的轮廓清晰可见  
喉头发出咯咯的声响  
张大的嘴和鼻翼都在绝望的哭诉着自己的无能

管栎松开了手上的力度  
李振宁才终于咳嗽出声  
剧烈的喘息  
迷茫的双眼  
被逼出的眼泪挂在睫毛上将掉不掉  
很是一番楚楚可怜的景象

他的意识仍沉浸在的梦乡  
上一刻还躺在草坪上望着五光十色的阳光嬉戏  
下一刻却忽而鸢尾花开漫天紫红又渐没于黑暗

李汶翰把李振宁搂在怀里  
一手轻轻地拍着背帮他顺气  
”嘘嘘  好 不委屈哦 深深乖哦“  
一手揽在他的胸侧  
食指和中指交错上爬  
一根一根数着肋骨  
一 二 三 四…

管栎把耳朵贴在李振宁的左胸  
“扑通”  
“扑通”  
“扑通”  
因为缺氧而加速跳动的心脏尚未恢复  
剧烈的收缩着  
分外鲜活  
“真好啊 活着的深深”  
侧过头  
狠狠的咬上李振宁的前胸

“啊！”  
朦胧的神智被疼痛击伤  
李振宁的身体却不受控制  
对疼痛兴奋地回应  
萎靡的下身竟隐隐有了复苏的迹象

“真是只淫荡的小考拉”  
李汶翰的语气像是恨铁不成钢的老父亲  
手却已经爬到了李振宁耻骨前方  
熟练地开始了上下的套弄  
下身的坚挺也强势的抵上了李振宁的脊柱

“哥…哈…哥哥”  
李振宁被抚慰的前端逐渐挺立  
他像是有些不满足  
想要并拢双腿磨蹭  
拽的铁链和双腿一同在半空中摇晃

“你是在叫我还是管栎 嗯？”  
李汶翰松开手  
摩挲着李振宁滑嫩的大腿内侧  
“哥…大哥…深深难受”  
“哦…是叫我啊”  
李汶翰得意的看了管栎一眼  
手上才又重新开始动作起来

“我好桑心啊森森”  
管栎从李振宁的胸口抬起头来  
笑的甜美像是在撒娇  
“我也是哥哥啊 为神么不叫我呢？”  
他从衣服口袋里掏出一条白色丝带  
“忘了哥哥的坏孩子就要接受惩罚”  
他拨开李汶翰的手  
将丝带从李振宁肉茎的根部一圈一圈向上缠绕  
在涨红的龟头下方打了个平整的蝴蝶结  
突然被中止的高潮让李振宁一阵阵发抖  
蝴蝶结在空气中颤颤巍巍  
像只被捉住的的白蝴蝶

“栎栎…呜…别”  
前端被束缚胀得发疼  
不得释放的快感在身体里蔓延  
每一寸皮肤都仿佛被蚂蚁造访  
麻痒难耐  
李振宁奋力的扭动着身躯想要逃离这种感觉  
在李汶翰怀里越陷越深

“深深今天这么主动啊”  
李汶翰似是有些高兴  
红唇高高翘起  
刚被管栎拨开的手又重新回到李振宁身前  
指甲轻轻搔刮敏感的顶端  
在束缚又中转化为更强烈的痛  
刺得李振宁越发后缩  
发顶蹭着李汶翰的下颌不停晃动

管栎的指尖不知什么时候已经探入李振宁的后穴  
右手食指第一指节轻巧的转动  
毫无规律的戳刺  
穴口被玩弄的不知所措  
贪婪地一开一合

“森森的下面是饿了嘛”  
管栎的手指在李振宁的肠道里搅动  
前端的不满足让李振宁的后方越发激动  
双腿也努力地张开  
让那朵蔷薇诱人的绽放  
吸引蜜蜂来采撷  
“那饲养员下面给你吃好不好？”  
等待许久的坚挺毫不留情的闯入蜜穴  
像是饥饿的蜜蜂终于找到了命定的花朵

“哼 你倒是知道偷跑”  
李汶翰看着李振宁放荡的呻吟  
身体随着管栎的顶弄在空中荡秋千似得摇晃  
后背有一下没一下地擦过他蓄势待发的坚挺  
满是撩拨

李汶翰鼻尖凑近李振宁的左眼  
深深地吸气  
闻到自己的鲜血与他的气息交融  
才像是确认了领地的老虎般平静下来  
站起身走到了窗边  
“哗”地  
厚重的窗帘被拉开  
午后温暖的阳光洒向房间正中  
洒在李振宁光裸的身躯上  
他却像是被灼伤了一般  
突然停住了呻吟拖着身体向内闪躲  
想要逃离太阳的照射

“啪”  
一记响亮的巴掌落在李振宁的右臀  
留下通红的掌印五指分明  
“森森就这么不喜欢我嘛？老是想逃？”  
管栎双眼眯成危险的弧度  
下身的顶弄越发粗暴  
李振宁声带震动着呜咽  
却死死的咬住唇瓣再不愿出声

“辣么说你是想要你大哥了？”  
管栎拇指狠狠地磨过李振宁已涨的紫红的顶端  
把自己的肉茎从蜜穴中抽出  
看向慢慢走回的李汶翰  
“换个位置”  
语气冷得结冰

“好啊”  
李汶翰笑着  
红唇覆上冰冷的脚镣  
沿着李振宁小腿内侧的线条一寸寸啃噬着

管栎的双腿跨在李振宁头侧  
用还沾着淫液肉茎轻拍着他的面颊  
“既然你不想叫 那你的嘴就干点别的有用的事吧”  
“栎栎…哥…我不是…不要拍…”  
李振宁望向阳光下格外分明的三脚架  
双眼里多了些许久未见的羞愤

“我的小考拉害羞了嘛？”  
李汶翰跪到李振宁的腿间  
龟头对准穴口  
慢条斯理的向前挤着  
“可是大哥就这点爱好啊”  
感受到温热柔软的质感包裹住整个下身  
李汶翰安抚的摸了摸李振宁悬吊得有些抽搐的腿侧  
“昨天晚上光线不好都没录到深深高潮的样子 我可伤心了~”  
他轻轻地抽动起来  
“同时吃着两根肉棒还能那么淫荡的深深可是不多见呢~啧”

管栎听着皱了皱眉  
“昨天不是你在么 还有谁？”  
“啊？我没跟你说么？昨天嘉羿那个小破孩儿一下飞机就冲来了”  
李汶翰颇有深意的笑着

“唉…这个弟弟真是不省心“  
管栎敲击着李振宁紧闭的牙关  
”被勾得天天不好好上班就想着往这跑”  
见着牙齿撬不开  
管栎的手挪到下方拽上了红色方巾  
“森森啊 这都是你的错”  
他手上猛地收紧  
李振宁惊恐的睁大的双眼  
嘴也为了氧气努力张大  
管栎的肉茎顺势入侵  
咸腥的气息充斥了唇舌

颈上时松时紧的束缚让李振宁的意识逐渐模糊  
眼前如同蒙了一层薄纱  
一切都那么缥缈而遥远  
方巾就是他的缰绳  
他机械的随着管栎的指令动着舌头收紧喉腔  
只要脖子稍松 口里的填充稍稍远离  
他就会凭借本能努力地呼吸  
唾液和泪液不受控的溢出  
顺着面颊肆意横流

他很想就这么失去意识  
但下身的刺激又不肯让他如意  
前端已经几乎失去了知觉  
膀胱却因为长久的积存越发鼓胀  
在耻骨上缘不断地彰显着它的存在感  
身后滚烫的硬物不断地进出  
几个轻轻地摩擦后  
又接连狂暴的顶入  
每一击都沉重的砸在他最敏感的方位  
快感沿着脊髓上传中枢  
又顺着局部连接到达前端  
静脉扩张着想让更多血液流入  
却被丝带无情的阻断  
他的大腿在铁链允许的范围内张到最大  
颤抖着  
邀请着  
哭泣着

有几个瞬间  
他以为自己就会这样死去  
又在下一刻惊诧的醒来  
看着管栎阳光下模糊而苍白的面容  
以为去到了另一个世界

手腕脚腕上冰凉的触感依旧  
呼吸道再次被挤压  
他感到嘴里的硬物越发胀大  
一股热流冲入喉腔  
洗去了每一丝空气的痕迹  
眼前的光线越来越暗  
他的心却蹦蹦地跳着  
击打着雀跃充实的节奏

管栎看着身下的李振宁  
看着他瞳孔逐渐散大  
看着他的嘴被自己的白浊填满  
又看着无法下咽的白液从他口中溢出

他最喜欢看着他渐渐凋零  
而后松开手  
再看着光重新回到他的眼中  
就像他是他的神  
他赋予他重生

李汶翰欣赏着这一幕  
右手轻轻一拽  
拉开了李振宁身前的白色蝴蝶  
将肉棒送向密径深处的同时  
左手对着李振宁的小腹狠狠下压

缺少氧气的大脑失去了对括约肌的控制  
白色掺着淡黄色的液体淅淅沥沥的从小孔流出  
一股一股  
可怜的  
无力的  
溅在两人相连的地方

终于得到释放的快感让李振宁想要大声的哭喊  
生存的本能却又让他猛烈的咳嗽起来  
间断升高的腹压挤着身前的液体不断流出  
也挤压着那根仍陷在肠道深处冲锋陷阵的肉棒  
李汶翰享受着肠肉的欢呼  
加速的几个冲顶  
终于低吼着  
把精华洒在李振宁温软的深处

阳光下的罪恶无所遁形又理直气壮  
床边三脚架的阴影投射在地上形成完美的几何构图  
三脚架上方的摄影机忠实的记录着一切的发生  
窗外树丛里一丝反光一闪而过  
不知道是谁和大哥有着相同的爱好呢

 

Ad mortem festinamus   
peccare desistamus  
peccare desistamus  
— 「Ad Mortem Festinamus」 Luc Arbogast

 

\- TBC -

 

目前已公开的情报  
1- 大哥热爱人体摄影  
4- 栎栎喜欢窒息普雷


End file.
